Persona weddings
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Minako was the P3 protagonist during the persona q game? What would happen if she was picked in the wedding sequence? Persona 5 characters will also be present even if they weren't in the game. They will appear as a bonus chapter along with Nanako
1. Yosuke x Minako

The Investigation team and SEES were in the middle of a wedding quiz. Minako Arisato, the leader of SEES, just finished answering the questions and everyone waited for the results. The mechanical voice was about to say the results and two spotlights were going to shine on the two destined partners.

"Your destined partner is lo and behold" The mechanical voice said

The spotlights then shined on Yosuke and Minako.

"Wait, me and her are destined partner?" Yosuke asked

"I mean she's nice and all, but we just met and I'm not really sure if she's my type so" Yosuke said

The floor under them opened up and the two of them fell through.

"Whoaaaa!" Yosuke yelled

The two of them were now in an open field with grass.

"OW! I swear my ass has like three more cracks" Yosuke said

Yosuke then noticed that the others were missing.

"Huh? Are we the only ones here?" Yosuke asked

"Where are we? What is this place?" Yosuke asked

He then noticed that he was holding Minako's hand.

"When did we start holding hands?" Yosuke asked

He tried to let go but their hands remained together.

"Wait! What the hell?! Our hands are stuck together!" Yosuke said

"Geez! What's going on here?!" Yosuke asked

The mechanical voice then came on again.

"It seems that you have reached your destination" The mechanical voice said

"Whoa! Don't freak me out like that!" Yosuke said

"This seems to be a place where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other. What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand in hand and fear in your hands or you can refrain" The mechanical voice said

"LOVERS?! You mean me and her?!" Yosuke asked

"Wait, hold up! Is this that destined partner thing from before?!" Yosuke asked

"We just met! She's cute but she's not really my type!" Yosuke said

"You are free to step forth or refrain from doing so. These are your apparent options. Now step forth!" The mechanical voice said

The mechanical voice then went silent.

"Wait damn it! Please listen to me!" Yosuke said

The voice remained silent.

"Geez, what is going here? How did our hand get stuck together?" Yosuke asked

He then asked Minako directly.

"Do you think they really meant it with that destined partner thing do you?" Yosuke asked

"Who knows?" Minako asked

"Geez, you're just like our leader. Something like this doesn't faze you" Yosuke said

Yosuke then groaned.

"Well standing around here isn't going to accomplish anything. Let's look around and hopefully we'll find a clue on how to get our hands separated" Yosuke said with a blush

The two of them walked forward and then the mechanical voice came on again.

"Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement" The mechanical voice said

"Wha!? Damnit stop freaking us out like that" Yosuke said

"Up ahead they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love. They confer between them whether to look at it or ignore it" The mechanical voice said

Commemorative? There's no way, right?" Yosuke asked

They stepped forward to look at the photo. Yosuke was holding Minako up bridal style

"Wha?! Hey what the hell is this?! I don't remember posing for a photo like this. This has to be a fake!" Yosuke said

Just as Yosuke pointed out, the photo appears to have been manipulated.

"Commemorative photo my ass

"You look great in it" Minako said

"Well of course I look good in it. At our summer festival I had to dress up as a girl. I had to wear a short skirt that showed off my radiant legs. They would often say thins like "Yosuke's scary cute" and they took a ton pictures of me" Yosuke said

Yosuke then realized what he was saying.

"Wait! Why are you making me reveal something like that?! That's a trauma that I'll never get over" Yosuke said

"My partner, our leader, had to cross dress with me. He dressed up like a girl gang leader with a shinnai. I don't know what he was going for but it got votes. Though Teddie ran off with the win in the end. The fact that I feel frustrated about that is another thing that pisses me off" Yosuke said

"You know how that bride and groom stuff that the voice was talking about before? And now we have this picture. What do you think about this?" Yosuke asked

"Let do the same pose like the photo" Minako said

"W-what the hell!? Are you serious?!" Yosuke asked

Yosuke groaned.

"Sheesh, fine!" Yosuke said

He picked Minako bridal style.

"Wow, you're light" Yosuke said

"I-I mean I wasn't trying to say that you were heave or anything like that" Yosuke said

Yosuke then tried to change the topic.

"All girls dream of being held like this on their wedding day right? It must be the same for you as well. But most girls would be embarrassed to be held like this but you don't look fazed at all" Yosuke said

Yosuke then put her down. Minako then saw that Yosuke's face was red.

"Let's keep going" Yosuke said

The two of them arrived at the church doors.

"The long awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter. The last moment if hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed" The mechanical voice said

"We're not getting married! We're too young for that!" Yosuke said

Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other" The mechanical voice said

"I already told you that we're not getting married. Marriage is an important step in life, so at least give me some time to think about this. At least let me marry a girl that I like" Yosuke said

"Now open the door together" The mechanical voice said

Minako then opened the door.

"Hey, marriage is an important step for you too right? At least marry someone that you like!" Yosuke said

"You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now vow your love!" The mechanical voice said

Fuuka then came online.

"Please, wait a moment! Think about what you're doing" Fuuka said

The door was slammed open and Junpei came in.

"Hold the marriage!" Junpei shouted

At the same time Yosuke and Minako's hands came unstuck.

"Minako, I can't believe you would go off and marry another man when you have me!" Junpei said

The church was in silence.

"Ugh! Isn't anyone going to laugh?! C'mon , a failed joke really stings" Junpei said

"This wedding is not approved. This is your notice of its cancelation" Aigis said

It seems the wedding has been called off and you were safely reunited with your companions.


	2. Minako x Kanji

The Investigation team and SEES were in the middle of a wedding quiz. Minako Arisato, the leader of SEES, just finished answering the questions and everyone waited for the results. The mechanical voice was about to say the results and two spotlights were going to shine on the two destined partners.

"Your destined partner is lo and behold" The mechanical voice said

The spotlights then shined on Kanji and Minako.

"W-what's goin' on here!? We're getting awful cozy all of a sudden!" Kanji said

The floor panels opened up and both of them fell through.

"Shit! It's meeeeee!" Kanji shouted

Both of them then woke up in an open field .

"Ow, the hell was that about?" Kanji asked

"Damnit , who's behind this? Tricking us into goin down a pitfall ain't cool!" Kanji said

Kanji then noticed that he was holding hands with Minako.

"What the? When did we start holding hands?" Kanji asked

Kanji then thought of an idea.

"Oh, I see, even you can get scared. So you grabbed my hand on a reflex right? Don't worry, It's a real man's job to protect his friends" Kanji said

Kanji then tried to let go but he couldn't.

"What the?! Are hands are stuck together! What is all of this?" Kanji asked

"It seems that you have reached your destination" The mechanical voice said

"Huh? That bastard again! I hope your ready for some pain" Kanji said

"This seems to be a place where lovers who met their destined partners discuss their love for each other. What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand in hand and fear in your hands or you can refrain" The mechanical voice said

"Step forth? What the hell does that mean?" Kanji asked

"You are free to step forth or refrain from doing so. These are your apparent options. Now step forth!" The mechanical voice said

"Don't go ordering us around damnit! You better wait where you are cause we're coming for you! Don't move!" Kanji said

The mechanical voice went silent.

"Heh, that freaked him out! Let's make sure to make him pay for what he did to us and…huh? Are we the only ones here? " Kanji said

"That appears to be the case" Minako said

"Well that makes things a little quiet here. But I think we'll be fine and if shadows show up, I'll beat 'em down, easy. Although that'll be difficult with our hands stuck together. What do you think we should do?" Kanji asked

"If shadows are down here then it would probably be better to avoid fighting them until our hands get unstuck" Minako said

"I guess your right. Anyway let's go forward. No sense staying here right?" Kanji said

The two of them moved forward but the voice stopped them again.

"Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement" The mechanical voice said

"Whoa, stop freaking us out!" Kanji said

"Up ahead they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love. They confer between them whether to look at it or ignore it" The mechanical voice said

"Concussive photograph? Like X-rays or somethin'? heheh maybe it's of the last boss that we beat" Kanji said

They moved forward and saw the photo. It was photo of Kanji holding Minako bridal style.

"Wha…wha…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Kanji asked

"When was the photo taken? This doesn't make any sense damnit!" Kanji asked

This photo appears to have been manipulated.

"Did we really pose for a photo like this?" Kanji asked

"You look good in it" Minako said

Wha…you really think so? Jeez I don't know what to think about this" Kanji said

"Let's pose like the photo" Minako said

"Wait, hold on a minute! You really want that?" Kanji asked

Kanji looked at her and gave in.

"Fine. I'll do it!" Kanji said

Kanji lifted Minako up.

"How's that? This is how a real man does it" Kanji said with a red face

He then put her down and they moved forward but Kanji stopped them for a moment.

"Hey, listen, I've got to tell you something" Kanji said

"You're the first girl that didn't cower in fear because of my appearance. Everyone thought that I looked like some kind of thug or biker gang member or something. The truth is that I like cute things. My family runs a textile shop that's been around for generations. I learned how to knit and sew things. All the girls thought that it wasn't manly and mocked me for it. So, I was wondering what you would think about me after I told you this" Kanji said

"I think that it's really cute that you have a soft side" Minako said

Kanji's face went red.

"What the…? Sheesh when you say it like that its kind of embarrassing. Not as embarrassing as the time where I had to cross dress during our school festival" Kanji said

They moved forward again and heard the voice again.

"The long awaited moment has come. The bride and groom are finally about to enter. The last moment if hesitation has arrived before you are to be wed" The mechanical voice said

"Married? So like if we stay here, it'll force us to marry someone?" Kanji asked

"That's some trap, decidin' our whole future for us. Even for the enemy that's nasty" Kanji said

"Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other" The mechanical voice said

"Huh? D-does that mean we're getting married? Hey wait that picture! Is that really gonna happen? Kanji asked

"Now open the door together" The mechanical voice said

Minako opened the door.

"H-hey wait! I don't think I'm ready yet!" Kanji said

"You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now vow your love!" The mechanical voice said

Fuuka then came online.

"Please wait leader, are you seriously going to marry him? Things are going way too fast!" Fuuka said

The doors were then slammed open and everyone else came in.

"I-I object!" Naoto said

At the same time Minako and Kanji's hands became unstuck.

"By law this marriage highly objectionable and thus invalid.

It seems the wedding has been called off and you were safely reunited with your companions.


End file.
